


They Are Coming

by prancingprongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancingprongs/pseuds/prancingprongs
Summary: “ I don’t have much time, but all I can say is... They are coming,” Thalia forewarned, her voice shaking with fear. The phone line went dead, and she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, seeing a shadow creep up the wall next to her, slowly standing and before she had time to blink, it lunged.





	They Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted to Archive and I'm proud to share it with you all.

“ I don’t have much time, but all I can say is... They are coming,” Thalia forewarned, her voice shaking with fear. The phone line went dead, and she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, seeing a shadow creep up the wall next to her, slowly standing and before she had time to blink, it lunged.

It’s been two years but Thalia remembered it as if it was yesterday. The air was crisp and the leaves were rustling in the wind. Thalia was walking home from picking up her family’s favorite Chinese food when she saw a man wearing a blue hoodie following her rather closely; her hand clenched around the handles of the bag. How long had he been following her? The mans’ heavy boots were thundering behind her as she approached the steps to her house. She turned around and she noticed his tall, stocky build and his hands in his pockets, looking as though he was clutching something. He strolled past her and around the corner. The door opened and her mom poked her head out, saying, “ Are you coming in or what? It’s freezing outside.”  
Thalia quickly ran up the steps and entered the house. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the hook. Her mom took the bag of Chinese food and set it on the kitchen counter. They had just begun setting the table and taking the food out when her dad came into the kitchen. He started loading up his plate with the delicious food. They heard a creak on the stairs, and Thalias’ head shot up and exclaimed, “ What was that?!”  
“What’s wrong?” her dad said worriedly.  
“I thought I heard a creak on the staircase.”  
“Relax, princess, it was probably just the dog,” replied her dad. Thalia heard the quiet creaking of the floorboards as something walked towards the door leading to the dining room. She swore she could hear something stop and whisper to someone (or something). Thalia and her parents were quietly listening to see what they would do next. The man slammed the door open and all she could hear was the sound of a gunshot ricocheting through the room like thunder after lightning. The only thing she saw before the butt of a gun hit her head, was the splatter of crimson red on the wall.

Present Day 

 

Thalia got ripped from her memories when she heard the dripping of a pipe in the wall and realized she was back in the cold, windowless room with nothing but a thin blanket to keep her warm. She had taken a piece of bone from one of her last meals, which could have been days or weeks ago, and sharpened it to a point so she could pick the padlock on the door. Thalia stood up from the concrete floor and walked wearily to the door. She leaned against the door, stuck her hand through the gap, so she could reach the lock, and began to pick it. After a few minutes of trial and error, she managed to get the door unlocked. She stumbled through the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible, just in case anybody was near. Thalia locked the door again, so they would think she was still in the room, and she began to find her way through the dimly lit halls by staying close to the walls. She came across a room, that looked like a torture chamber and she realized that she had been in there before. Thalia could still hear her screams echoing through the room as clear as day. With what little light she had, she turned a corner and could see a bunker-style door at the end of a long hallway and a metal chair nailed to the floor right next to it. She walked to the door, hoping that it was unlocked, so she could make an escape. The door was locked. Where could they be keeping the key? She thought. It couldn’t be where I think it is because that is too obvious. She sat on the chair to think for a second and out of curiosity, to see if she could prove that it wasn’t there, she reached her hand under the chair and surprisingly felt a key taped to the bottom. I overestimated whoever took me. She unlocked the door and slipped through quietly. Her feet landed on a soft carpet, she looked up and saw a table on the opposite wall with a landline on it. She peeked around the corner and the coast was clear. Thalia reached the phone and dialed 911. As she waited for the operator to pick up, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.  
“911, what’s your emergency?” a raspy female voice spoke. She sounded like she smoked a carton a week.  
“ I don’t have much time, but all I can say is... They are coming,” Thalia forewarned, her voice shaking with fear.  
“Okay Miss, please stay on the line while-” She spoke. The phone line went dead, and she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, seeing a shadow creep up the wall next to her, slowly standing and before she had time to blink, it lunged. It slammed into her and her head hit the floor; As Thalia sat up, she could feel blood dripping down her face. Her head was swimming as she stood up and leaned against the wall. She could see a vague shape of a man and he reminded her of the stocky man that was following her that fateful day. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She could hear someone following them as they walked. When they reached the room she was held in for many years, Tahlia fought with everything she had. He tossed her into the room like an unwanted ragdoll and she allowed herself to look back just once, so she could see her attacker and whoever was following them. When she looked back, she wished she hadn’t. She saw the same man that attacked her family that fateful day two years ago but the second man she couldn’t quite place until he lifted up his hood.  
“ Hey Princess,” her dad looked at her with his steely eyes.  
"No! Da-" Her piercing scream was cut off when the door slammed closed.


End file.
